


The Bath

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien and Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir go for a bath.





	The Bath

"I'm going for a bath."  
"I shall accompany you."

Alphinaud looked at the two of them with confused eyes. Feeling the weight of his gaze, Fyris paused in her gathering of her personal effects.

"What's wrong?" Fyris asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I didn't know you two had that kind of relationship!" he babbled while blushing like a young maid.

Fyris turned to Estinien and the two scoffed.

"Alphinaud... How many times have you guys seen me naked?" Fyris teased.  
"It was to heal your wounds!"  
"Right. But what's done is done. Neither of us got anything to hide. So there's no problem, right?"  
"I... I guess so."  
"Then that is settled. Plus it is always safer to stay grouped up. You keep an eye on Ysayle, Estinien and I have each other's back."

The two warriors left camp to make their way to the river nearby. They quickly found an isolated spot and undressed themselves without fussing.

Fyris was first to enter the cold waters. She sighed happily; it was fresh and wild, but so strangely soothing. The water was so clear and pure she could see all the tiny fishes rush to pick at her dead skins. She smiled before dunking her head in the river, getting her long mane drenched and heavy.

She soon felt Estinien's presence in the waters at a reasonable, respectful distance. He seemed to be minding his own business and remained silent, yet she could feel his eyes on her.

It wasn't the first time she was catching him eyeing her. The frequency of his glances had even increased now that he knew what was hiding under her veil.  
She groaned loudly in frustration. He was definitely interested, and so was she, but now wasn't the time for romance. 

"Do you need any help?"

She turned to him, unsure of what he meant. The elezen was waist high in the waters, and she did her best to tear her eyes away from his muscular chest. She tilted her head to the side, unsure of what he meant.

"Your hair."  
"Oh. I do not need help. But it would be much appreciated anyway."

Estinien seemed to suddenly relax. He obviously was tense at the very idea of approaching her. Fyris turned away, deciding she didn't need to be distracted any further by his body and bare face.

With surprising tenderness and care, the dragoon gathered her heavy locks and started frictioning them with soap. Fyris could almost purr. It was delightful.

"My thanks," he whispers.  
"What for?"  
"For not rejecting me."  
"I'd never reject you, Estinien."  
"Truly?"

She nodded. Suddenly, she felt him inch his face closer to her ear. He whispered in a low voice.

"No matter what I do?"  
"Yes."

She braced herself as he bent over her, his nose soon nudging shoulder. He pressed a timid kiss to her pale skin, making her sigh. A long arm wrapped around her small waist, inviting her closer to him. Despite the water being so cold, his torso was surprisingly warm. Fyris hummed happily.

"Fyris..."

She craned her neck to look at him in the eye.

"This is so unfair," she murmured.  
"What is?"  
"How handsome you are."

He chuckled lightly, a smile forming on his plump lips.

"I could return the compliment."

He curled his other arm around her, sheltering her, wrapping her in his warmth. He pressed his nose into her hair, taking in her scent.

And suddenly, he froze.

"Fyris, conceal your face."  
"What?"

The young woman covered her lower face with her hands and turned back.

"Alphinaud, what are you... ?"  
"I didn't mean to interrupt!" the young elezen apologized. "I just came to get some water but then..."  
"You saw us," Estinien grunts.  
"I am deeply sorry. I won't tell anyone."  
"Won't tell anyone what?" Fyris almost growled. "Nothing happened and no one has to be involved. This is between Estinien and myself."  
"Right... I'll return to camp."  
"Right."

Estinien waited until the young boy disappeared and let out a deep sigh. "The interruption certainly killed the mood."  
Fyris chuckled.

"Poor boy is going to feel awkward around us now."  
"Serves him right."

She smiled.

"Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"Telling me to conceal my face. This is important to me."  
"Oh. You are welcome."

She simply nodded and stepped closer to him, hoping he would embrace her again. And he did, with a relieved, happy sigh. Enveloped in his warmth, Fyris felt her whole body relax. The tension in her shoulders slowly disappeared, and the pain she was feeling constantly faded. She lifted her face to look at him, her soft eye sending signals he refused to acknowledge.

"Estinien... Where are we going with this?"  
"I wish you knew."

She chuckled and smiled.

"It's okay," she murmured as she cuddled him. "We will find out."


End file.
